Petals on the Rose
by lordsoftheRoses
Summary: Sequel to "Searching for Eden". Ali Clarioux received an Invitation to the Andorra Fair, A Celebration for the Best Duelists in Europe. She has to much on her mind to worry about the silly event, but one encounter with a strange duelist changes her mind...
1. Chapter 1: Le Cavalier Blanc

**HELLO Everybody! To all my fans out there, I decided to have 3-5 short stories as Sequels to Searching for Eden. They will be shorter chapters with Short Duels with only about 10 chapters each. I do this to focus on the characters I haven't really focused on in Duelist of the Roses or Searching for Eden, and on top of that I can add more exciting stories to the lore of my Epic tale. After these Short Stories are done There will be a Final Story and I will finish off the Rose Guardian Saga.**

**This Story will Focus On Ali Clairoux. I apologize to any french Speaking people for the rough translation at the start of the story.**

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

*Paris, France, Highway, 5:24 A.M. LST*

Ali Clairoux rode her White Duel Runner, alone, along the highway. The sun hasn't risen yet but the sky was lighting up, taking the darkness away. She was listening to Satellite radio to try and keep her mind off...stuff...

"Il ya quelques années, Yugi Moto un le duelliste royaume du tournoi et a été proclamé le premier roi des jeux jamais! Depuis lors, tous les magazines 10 années monstre Duel a choisir un duelliste, qui a défini la génération, et proclamé eux, le roi Suivant des Jeux." The guy on the Radio spoke. "Mais cela pourrait être la première reine des Jeux jamais? Ali Clairoux, depuis qu'elle avait 16 ans, a remporté le Notre-Dame tasse à Paris, Le tournoi Kaiser à Berlin, le roi Georges tasse à Londres, la Royal Cup à Madrid, et Auguste tournoi de Rome, qui sont les 5 plus grands tournois de duel en Europe. Sans oublier, elle a remporté un duel académie de championnat à Mont-Saint-Micheal et a remporté le premier tournoi officiel mondiale. Je demande donc, peut-elle être nommer la première reine des jeux?"

(((**Translation: **Years ago,Yugi Moto won the Duelist Kingdom tournament and was proclaimed the first ever King of Games! Since then, every 10 years Duel monster magazine has picked a duelist, who defined the generation, and proclaimed them the Next King of Games. But could this be the first ever Queen of Games? Ali Clairoux, since she was 16, has won the Notre Dame cup in Paris, The Kaiser tournament in Berlin, King Georges cup in London, The Royal cup in Madrid, and Augustus tournament in Rome which are the 5 biggest duel tournaments in Europe. Not to Mention, she won a Duel Academy championship at Mont St. Micheal AND won the first official World Tournament. So I ask, will she be named the first Queen of games?)))

"Est-ce tout?" Ali chuckled. (**Translation: **Is that all?)

"Va probablement être un Américain stupide encore. Je veux dire qu'ils peuvent TOUT quand il s'agit de prix." A Second guy on the radio spoke. (**Translation: **Probably going to be a stupid American again. I mean they get EVERYTHING when it comes to awards.)

"Qui ne l'Amérique ont? Seulement 3 viennent à l'esprit; Colin Kennat, Krystal Skyler, et Zero Westley et aucun d'entre eux a fait un impact aussi grand que Clairoux." The first voice spoke up. (**Translate: **Who does America have? Only 3 come to mind; Colin Kennat, Krystal Skyler, and Zero Westley and none of them has made as big an impact as Clairoux has.)

"Mais vous savez juste que l'Amérique est en quelque sorte aller à l'emporter!" The second guy said annoyed. "Américains à Dieu ne plaise pas obtenir ce qu'ils veulent." (**Translate: **But you just KNOW that America is Somehow going to take it away! God forbid Americans don't get what they want.)

From that point on the talk show it became more Political and Ali got sick of it and changed the Radio to Satellite and listened to an overseas station.

"Crews arrived in Atlantis city to find the City completely deserted." A News report on the radio stated. "12 million people seemingly disappeared over night. This in the wake of the reported Monster attacks all over the world-"

Ali changed the station again to a music station.

*12 million people...* Ali thought to herself. *We couldn't save a single one...I still can't believe it...*

Ali thought about what happened in Atlantis City. The Umbra's Violent attack a few months ago still was having ramifications around the world. None worse then in Atlantis City. Ferrum Draco Fidelitas Julius, the monstrous Battle Ship Soul Card, took the life force of all those people to power itself. Seeing what happened in that machine's underbelly still haunts Ali.

"_Speed World 2 engaged. Overriding Duel Runner."_ The Computer in Ali's duel runner spoke up and activated, prepared to duel. She looked over and saw a Duel Runner come up from behind her. The Duelist was wearing a White Turbo Duel Uniform and a helmet Covering the guy's face.

"I've been looking for you, Ali Clairoux." The guy said in a fake robotic voice.

"So, you wanna duel?" Ali chuckled. "Fine, I got time to kill."

"I shall go first!" the person drew their first card. "First, I summon Sacred Knight's Shield Bearer (Lv.4 800/1300) in defense mode and then I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn now!" Ali said as she drew her first card and gained a Speed Counter. "I summon Forbidden Lancer (Lv.4 1700/800) in attack mode! Then I'll have Lancer attack your monster!"

**? (LP 4000) (SC 1) Ali (LP 4000) (SC 1)**

Forbidden Lancer stabbed Sacred Knight's Shield Bearer and destroyed him.

"Thanks to Lancer's ability, I can deal you piercing damage and when he destroys a monster in defense mode, I can draw a card!" Ali said as she drew a card from her Deck and dealt the mysterious person with 400 points of damage.

**? (LP 3600) (SC 1) Ali (LP 4000) (SC 1)**

"I'll end my turn by setting one card face-down!"

"My turn!" The enigmatic duelist drew their next card and gained a Speed Counter. "I activate the Speed Spell-Overboost to gain 6 Speed Counters. However, during my End Phase, they drop to 1. Now that I have 4 or more Speed Counters, I can activate the Speed Spell-Speed Fusion. This allows me to fuse monsters in my hand or on my field to Fusion Summon! I fuse Sacred Knight's Spearholder and Horse of the Floral Knights to create Centaur Mina (Lv.6 2200/1600)! Now, Centaur Mina will attack your Forbidden Lancer!"

"I activate the Trap Prideful Roar!" Ali retaliated.

"I don't think so! During each of my turns, Centaur Mina can negate a Trap's activation and return it to its original position!"

Centaur Mina trampled over Ali's Trap and returned it to its face-down position. Then it sliced Lancer in half and destroyed him, inflicting Ali with 500 points of damage.

**? (LP 3600) (SC 8) Ali (LP 3500) (SC 2)**

"I end my turn! Now my Speed Counters drop." The strange person concluded their turn.

**? (LP 3600) (SC 1) Ali (LP 3500) (SC 2)**

"Damn!" Ali cursed as she drew her next card and gained a Speed Counter. "I'll set one card face-down and summon Forbidden Android (Lv.4 1450/1500) in defense mode! That ends my turn!"

**? (LP 3600) (SC 2) Ali (LP 3500) (SC 3)**

"That move was a bit disappointing coming from you." The person said as they drew their next card and gained a Speed Counter. "I summon Fleur Synchron (Lv.2 400/200)! Now I tune Fleur Synchron with Centaur Mina to Synchro Summon Chevalier de Fleur (Lv.8 2700/2300)! Chevalier de Fleur, attack her monster!"

**? (LP 3600) (SC 3) Ali (LP 3500) (SC 4)**

Chevalier de Fleur slashed Ali's Android and destroyed it.

"Since you destroyed Forbidden Android, I can draw a card!" Ali drew a card from her Deck. "And I just happened to draw Adolescent Sprout (Lv.5 1600/1100), which I can Special Summon when I draw him from a card effect!"

A medium-sized plant appeared on the field.

"I end my turn!"

Ali then drew her next card and gained a Speed Counter.

**? (LP 3600) (SC 4) Ali (LP 3500) (SC 5)**

"I now summon the Tuner Mystical Synchron (Lv.3 1200/800) and then I'll tune her with Adolescent Sprout to Synchro Summon Cirrus Sky Dragon (Lv.8 2900/2800)! Next, I activate the face-down Trap Cirrus Storm! If I have Cirrus Sky Dragon out, I can increase its attack by 100 for each card in my hand and when it destroys a monster, it can attack again! I have 4 cards in my hand, so I can increase by dragon's power to 3300! Attack Chevalier de Fleur!

"I activate-!"

"You're not activating anything, because thanks to Cirrus Storm, other Traps can't be activated this turn!"

Cirrus Sky Dragon shot an icy fog from its mouth that froze Chevalier de Fleur, then the ice shattered and the figure lost 600 Life Points.

**? (LP 3000) (SC 4) Ali (LP 3500) (SC 5)**

"Now, Cirrus Sky Dragon, finish off the rest of her Life Points!"

Cirrus Sky Dragon breathed the icy fog at the mysterious person and reduced their Life Points to 0.

**?(LP.0) (SC 4) Ali (LP 3500) (SC 5).**

Ali and the mysterious Duelist both slowed down and stopped on the empty highway.

"Better luck next time buddy." Ali told him.

"I assure you, Miss Clairoux." The duelist said as he removed his helmet to reveal a stunningly beautiful girl with long Blond hair. "If I had tried to win the duel, It would've been much more intense."

Ali wasn't exactly surprised once the girl removed her helmet. "What do you want?" she asked, knowing this was no accidental meeting.

"My name is Sherry Leblanc." The girl introduced her self. "I came to ask you for help. I believe you received an Invitation to Andorra Fair?"

The Andorra Fair is a Gathering of European Duelists in the Principality of Andorra, located between France and Spain, held by the country's Most Influential Citizen, Duke Lamont Méchant. Ali had received an Invitation just the other day.

"What about it?" Ali asked.

"There is a group called Yliaster," Sherry continued. "They are working behind the scenes of the Fair. For what purpose, I know not."

"I heard of them." Ali mentioned. "What makes you so sure they're running the fair?"

"My friend was investigating the Méchant Manor and found proof. However, he got captured and is being held there." Sherry explained. "I'd like your help to save him."

"Ya know, the Yliaster helped a friend of mine." Ali pointed out. "And they have a grudge against my enemies. Maybe you and I are on different sides? So what makes you thinks I would help you."

"Before he was captured," Sherry continued. "My friend also had Information about the involvement of Jon Clairoux."

Ali's eyes opened wide. "My-my father...?" she asked to stunned to say anything else.

"I knew that would make you interested." Sherry smiled. "If you want to know what happened to him. Help me find my Friend and we'll help you uncover any truth about your father."

Ali was too stunned to speak and Sherry placed her helmet on and started up her duel Runner. "I hope you will be there." Sherry said. "You would be a huge help." She rode off.

Ali stayed there for a while thinking. *Dad...* she thought. *What were you involved with?*

* * *

**Ali's Cards**

Forbidden Lancer

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1700 DEF 800)

Level 4/EARTH

When this card attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a Defense Position monster as a result of battle, draw 1 card.

Forbidden Android

Machine/Effect (ATK 1450 DEF 1500)

Level 4/EARTH

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, draw 1 card.

Adolescent Sprout

Plant/Effect (ATK 1600 DEF 1100)

Level 5/EARTH

If you draw this card due to a card effect, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Mystical Synchron

Spellcaster/Tuner (ATK 1200 DEF 800)

Level 3/LIGHT

When your opponent activates a card effect or declares an attack, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to negate the effect or attack and destroy that card. If you control a face-up Trap Card, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If you control a face-up "Magical Synchron", you can treat either this card or that card as a non-Tuner monster when using either of these cards as a Synchro Material Monster.

Cirrus Sky Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2900 DEF 2800)

Level 8/WIND

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. When this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can Special Summon this card during the End Phase.

Cirrus Storm

Trap

You can only activate this card while you control a face-up "Cirrus Sky Dragon". Increase the ATK of "Cirrus Sky Dragon" by 100 for each card in your hand and when it destroys a monster as a result of battle, it gains 1 additional attack. Your opponent cannot activte Traps during the Battle Phase on the turn in which you activated this card.


	2. Chapter 2: Chateau Méchant

**Ok, heres the next chapter of Petals on the Rose. And If you get the chance check out my friend, 'spiralgamer's Fanfic "Awakening of the Soul". I actually helped him write the 2 recent chapter's of it and (If you're a true fan of mine) you might like some of the charcter appearances.**_  
_

**Remember to Review below, Let me know!**

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

_ (Flashback)_

_ Across an open bay stood an Island Castle known as Mount Saint Michel Duel Academy. The Land bridge appeared during the low tide, allowing people to walk across. 13 year old Ali Clairoux was clearly intimidated by the school's Image. It looked more like a Torture Castle than a Duel Academy._

_ "J'ai changé d'avis!" Ali said. "Je ne veux pas envie d'aller à cette école!" (**Translation: **I changed my mind! I do not want to go to school here!)_

_ She then felt a hand pat down on the top of her head. She looked up and saw her father Jon Clairoux looking down at her and and smiling._

_ "Il n'y a rien à craindre Ali." He reassured her. "Vous êtes juste peur de votre premier jour. Je promets tout va s'arranger pour vous." (**Translation:** There is nothing to worry Ali. You're just afraid of your first day. I promise everything will work out for you.)_

_ "Mais si je ne suis pas bon?" She asked. (**Translation: **But what if I'm not good?)_

_ Her father then put his hands on his daughter's shoulders and smiled. "Ils ne vous aurait pas accepté si vous n'étiez pas tout bon." he told her. "Il suffit de croire en vous-même ma chérie. Vous serez grand." (**Translate: **They would not accept you if you were not any good. Just believe in yourself sweetie. You'll be great.)_

_ Ali smiled and nodded at with the confidence her father gave her. He then gave Ali a Necklace that had a small cross with a white rose on the crucifix._

_ "C'est un porte-bonheur. Prenez bien soin d'elle." he told her. (**Translate: **It is a good luck charm. Take good care of it.)_

_ Ali nodded and hugged her father one last time before heading off to the school._

_ (End flashback)_

* * *

*Andorra la Vella, Principality of Andorra 10:10 A.M. LST*

Ali opened her eyes after nearly falling asleep while sitting on a park bench and then held her head.

"Oh, such a headache..." Ali grumbled.

"Hey, Ali!" A voice called to her.

_Sam Kennat_ was waving at her and was accompanied by _Timothy "Tinker" Twininski_.

*Good, they actually came.* Ali thought as she got off the bench. "Glad you two could actually make it."

"Well, of course we'd come." Sam stated. "I am just honored you thought of me to come and help you with this situation. You must have a lot of faith in me."

"Well Actually," Ali started. "Laura and Marc are on their honeymoon, Colin and Rita are Expecting a child, Jeremy and Makoto are on some sort of adventure, I can't get into contact with Ryan OR Nick, Krystal's in Australia, May Cheng's back home in China, and I don't know how to get in contact with Alice Knightly. Plus I am allowed only two guests and I needed a Duel Runner mechanic."

"That's why I'm here." Tinker said proudly. "Anyway, where is it?" His eyes shining and mouth watering. "Where is the VXC 'White Rose' Clairoux Duel runner? WHERE? ! I have to...'tinker'...with it!"

"Not yet." Ali scolded him and turned back to Sam who was on the ground defeated.

"I see," Sam whimpered. "I was your last choice."

"Yeah so?" Ali asked confused.

*Kids these days.* Tinker thought. *They're all clueless*

"So they've arrived?" A Voice said. They turned their heads to Sherry Leblanc who arrived on her duel runner. Her Golden blonde hair shining in the sunlight.

"Holy crap." Sam said standing up blushing bright red. "She's pretty!" Suddenly Sam felt a sharp pain pierce his big toe. He looked down and saw the back of Ali's Heel stomped onto his foot.

"Roll up your tongue." Ali spoke sharply. She lifted her foot off him, making him deal with the pain himself. "So where is Lamont's Party?" she asked Sherry.

"Right over your shoulder." Sherry pointed.

Ali turned and saw the mountain, outside of the city and a large Castle-like building built Close to the height's peak of the mountain, surrounded by forest. It was a Large, Imposing Fortress shadowing over the city.

"Chateau Méchant." Sherry said giving a name to the building. "The Mountain was originally on the Spanish side of the border. Duke Lamont Méchant bought the Land from Spain for close to $10 Billion. And it cost another $4 Billion to build his Chateau."

"He's compensating for something." Tinker joked.

"Ms. Clairoux," Sherry continued. "You have an invitation for yourself and 2 guests. You'll be able to get inside without a problem. Once Inside, we'll probably see what the Yliaster are planning to do there."

"You don't have an invitation yourself." Ali realized. "How will you get inside?"

Sherry smiled. "Don't worry about me, Joli Femme." she said. "I'll find a way in." Sherry then put her helmet on and rode off on her duel runner.

Ali blinked. "Joli Femme?" She spoke aloud.

"Wow, she sure is something." Sam said sounding infatuated with Sherry.

"Let's go!" Ali snapped as she turned to walk away sounding really annoyed.

"Dude?" Sam asked. "What I say?"

"Clueless." Tinker chuckled.

* * *

After a long Hike through the woods, and up the mountain, they arrived at the Front gate of the Chateau. The Front gate had several Armed Guards.

"Halt!" One of the Guards ordered. "Show you invitation!"

"Armed guards?" Tinker asked. "Someone's paranoid."

Ali scoffed and showed the paper invitation written in eloquent, golden script handwriting.

"Very good." The guard said. "Now present your 200 thousand euros."

"What? !" Ali yelled.

"You need about 200 thousand to enter the Andorra Fair."

"That's something you idiots should've included in the invitation!" Ali argued.

"No euros, no entry."

"No no no no." A voice said.

Everyone turned their hands and they saw a man with a big, thick mustache wearing overly fancy puffy clothes and had more guards with him.

"How much you wanna bet the evil guy is the one with the evil mustache?" Sam whispered to Tinker.

"Are you trying to extort money from Miss Alison Clairoux?" The man with mustache said as he twirled his mustache.

"No, Duke Méchant! I was just-"

"Then open the front gate. What are you waiting for?"

"Yes sir!" The guard said as he turned to some other guards. "Open the gate!"

As the gate opened, the duke approached Ali. "My Apologies Madame' Clairoux." he said. "I am _Duke Lamont Méchant_ and I thank you for coming this long way to take part in my Andorra Fair."

"Charmed." she replied, less then enthused.

The duke looked over Ali, who was wearing her white jacket, zipped up over her shirt, and shorts.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." The Duke said. "That outfit will not do at all. Guards!"

The Duke clapped his hands and the guards show up behind Ali. Two guards locked Ali's arms.

"Take Miss Clairoux inside and find her some clothes that would be more suited to today's festivities."

"Yes sir!" The guards saluted as they dragged Ali away.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? !" Ali screamed. "LET ME GO! HEEEY!"

As they dragged Ali into the chateau, the duke then looked over at Sam and Tinker.

"Ugh." The Duke said. "You two are her guests then? Go ahead on inside and enjoy yourselves. And do your best not to leave your stink anywhere. I don't want the smell of commoners in my new chateau."

The duke then walked inside with his armed escort.

"Smug asshole." Sam was disgusted.

* * *

There was a party that was being held in the gardens of the chateau. The gardens were full of fountains, statues and exotic flowers... It looked like a big waste of money for a party. Speaking of a waste of money, everyone who was there were dressed in very fancy formalwear as if it were a regular high society party. The only thing out of place were that some of these people were wearing duel disks.

"Would you look at this place?" Sam said to Tinker. "It's like he only invited the rich people."

"That's how it goes, kid." Tinker said as he took some meatballs on toothpicks from one of many maids. "Most of these people just go to fancy parties wearing jewelry and ties they only wear once, talking about how much more millions they made than the other guy who also made a bunch of millions. That's why I never became rich. Too boring."

"Yeah, that's why." Sam sarcastically said.

One of the maids comes up to them holding a plate of cheese on a toothpick. "Cheese, monsieur?" The maid offered.

Sam looked at the plate. "Thank you." He took one of the cheeses and looked at the maid's face, seeing that the maid was Sherry Leblanc. "You-"

"Quiet." Sherry silenced Sam. "I am undercover. This way I can sneak in and out of the building without suspicion."

"Wow, that's really smart." Sam complemented. "And I gotta say, you look really good in that outfit."

"Heh." Sherry made a small giggle. "Thank you, monsieur."

"What an idiot kid." Tinker muttered to himself.

"Attention!" A guard announced. "Introducing from Toulouse, France, please show your respects for Lady Alison Clairoux!"

The guards opened the door and Ali came out wearing a long red open-bcck dress that cut around her neck, which revealed her cleavage and around her neck was a necklace that had a small cross with a white rose on the crucifix. Her hair was wrapped into a bun, which she found really annoying. She also had her duel disk on her left arm. There was a small applause for her entrance as if they were pretending to be happy for her.

*God, I hate my life!* Ali thought.

"Very good now!" The Duke spoke up and everyone's attention turned toward him. "Now that Lady Clairoux has arrived, we can officially commence the first Andorra Fair!"

There was a small applause for the Duke's proclamation.

"You people are all the best duelists in all of Europe!" The Duke continued. "You are already better than the best! You are, of course, in the highest class of the entire continent! It is time there was a pure tournament for our kind! No need to pollute our tournament with Asians, Russians and Americans! And with our high society sophistication, we can keep the lower class duelists right where they belong!"

He then smashed a bug under his boot.

"Under the dirt, under the rocks that are under our boot!"

"You think he's talking about us?" Sam whispered to Tinker.

Tinker was stuffing meatballs into his mouth. "Naw."

Duke Méchant then removed his boot and handed it to one of the butlers. "Pierre, clean this. This bug doesn't even deserve to be on my boot."

The butler took it, quickly scrubbed it and put the boot back on the Duke's foot.

"Merci." The Duke said as he turned his attention back to his guests. "And the tournament, of course, has a prize. A prize so grand that I can't even tell you until you win a certain amount of Duels left! Without further adieu, let us begin! Since Lady Clairoux was the last to arrive, she will be the first to Duel!"

"Goody." Ali said, not sounding too happy about it.

"She'll go up against Baron Valen Jougenbaum of Austria."

A big, fat guy with an over-stylized beard wearing big, puffy clothing stood up and walked to the center of the courtyard garden.

"What is it with you people and puffy clothes?" Ali asked the Baron.

"It makes me look slimming. Hehaheha!" The Baron answered, jumping up and down like a rubber ball.

"... No, it doesn't."

The Baron just shook his face vigorously and made salivated, burbling sound which terrified Ali a little bit.

"I'll show you, you little..." The Baron followed by making that weird sound again.

**Ali (LP 4000) The Baron (LP 4000)**

"I'll summon Ojama Blue (Lv.2 0/1000) in defense mode and then set one card face-down!"

"My turn." Ali drew her first card. "I summon Forbidden Lancer (Lv.4 1700/800) and he'll attack your Ojama Blue and deal piercing damage!"

Forbidden Lancer stabbed Ojama Blue with his spear and destroyed him, dealing the fat baron with 700 points of piercing damage.

**Ali (LP 4000) The Baron (LP 3300)**

"Now that Lancer has destroyed a monster in battle, I can draw a card." Ali pointed out as she drew another card.

"But now that Ojama Blue has been destroyed, I can add 2 Ojama cards from my Deck to my hand." The Baron took 2 cards from his Deck.

"Fine." Ali simply said. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

The Baron then drew his next card. "First, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my face-down Ojamagic. When this is destroyed, I can add Ojamas Green, Yellow and Black from my Deck to my hand. Now I activate Polymerization to fuse the Yellow, Green and Black Ojamas into Ojama King (Lv.6 0/3000). Now that he's out, three of your Monster Card Zones are unusable." He pointed to the Ojamas he used to fuse them taking up 3 spaces on Ali's side of the field. "Now I activate the Field Spell Ojama Country. As long as I control an Ojama with Ojama Country out, the attack and defense points of all monsters are switched. Ojama King, take out Forbidden Lancer."

Ojama King climbed up a diving board that suddenly appeared, jumped off of it and cannonballed on top of Forbidden Lancer, destroying him and inflicting Ali with 2200 points of damage.

**Ali (LP 1800) The Baron (LP 3300)**

"That ends my turn."

"Great." Ali said as she drew her next card. "I'll set another card face-down and summon-"

"I activate the Trap Card Chaos Fusion." The Baron retaliated to Ali's move. "This allows me to remove from play Fusion Material Monsters in my hand, field and/or Graveyard and summon a Fusion Monster. I remove from play Ojama Blue from my Graveyard and Ojama Red from my hand to Fusion Summon Ojama Knight (Lv.5 0/2500). And with him out, I can make 2 more of your Monster Card Zones unusable."

Two more Ojamas appeared on Ali's field.

"Fine, I end my turn." Ali ended her turn.

"My turn again." The Baron said as he drew his next card.

"I activate Thunder of Ruler. This Trap prevents you from declaring an attack this turn." Ali activated a Trap.

"No matter." The Baron didn't seem to mind too much. "Without any monsters, you can't deal any more damage to me."

Ali drew her next card. "Now I activate my face-down Jar of Greed to draw one more card. Then I activate Pot of Greed so I can draw 2 more cards." Ali drew three cards from her Deck in total, giving her six cards in her hand. "This is over. I summon all five pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One."

"BLUGH! Exodia? !" The Baron Gurgled.

Exodia appeared before the Baron, ready to obliterate him for Ali.

"Exodia, obliterate." Ali commanded her all-powerful monster, whom destroyed the Ojama Tokens on her field and Ojama King and Ojama Knight.

**Ali (LP 1800) The Baron (LP 0)**

The Crowed applauded in Awe. Ali just scoffed. "What a waste of my time." She muttered.

"Very Good Madame Clairoux!" Duke Méchant congratulated as he walked up to her. "No please enjoy the party. Enjoy the duels until your next match. And Please tell your guest's not to sit on the chairs, they might leave a stink."

"You mentioned something about a prize earlier?" Ali asked.

"Ah Yes, I'll tell you what it is once we eliminated some of the riff-raff." The Duke explained. "Somethings are not meant for lesser ears."

The Duke then took his leave and entered the main building. There were guards posted there and the only people coming in and out of that door were the maids.

"Orderve, Madame?" Sherry asked Ali while still in disguise.

"Oh thank you," Ali said taking whatever was on the plate. "So what about your friend?"

"He's probably being held in the Chateau's dungeons." Sherry explained.

"This place has dungeons?" Ali asked. "Classy."

"Once I enter the building again, I'll see if I can find my way around the house." Sherry conveyed her plan.

"Ok, If you can, find out what this 'prize' is." Ali told her. "I wanna know why he's keeping it a secret. If he's just blowing smoke, I wanna know he'd lie about a prize."

"Will do," Sherry replied. "You just keep dueling and keep the attention on you. That should make it easy for me to get around unnoticed."

"So the reason you wanted me was just to be a distraction." Ali realized.

"Beautiful woman like you? You were the obvious choice." Sherry chuckled somewhat delighted Ali was smart enough to figure it out.

Sherry then went off to give away more orderves. Ali took the piece she had and just tossed it aside. She did not want to be there anymore.

* * *

On the High Balcony of the Chateau, Duke Méchant looked over down below at the guest's and his party.

"Look at them," he said. "They look like bugs."

"What was that line you used? They don't deserve to be under the ground or something?" A boy wearing a white hood stepped out onto the balcony and looked down.

"I said they did not deserve to be under the dirt, under the rocks that are under our boot, Master Lester." The Duke Explained to the Yliaster.

Lester scanned the balcony and looked down at Ali Clairoux. "And you're sure inviting her was the right call?" He asked. "What if turns out she doesn't like me?"

"She's not our enemy, it is the Umbra." The Duke reminded him. "I am sure that at least one duelist here is serving them. Once we figure out who, I will reveal our 'Prize' to them. Once they know what it is, they will do everything to get it back! And then we crush them."

"What is this prize anyway?" Lester asked. "I think I should know."

"You'll know soon enough." The Duke told him. "Just focus on the Umbra for now."

"Umbra..." Lester said the name with such scorn. He remembered when one of the Umbra's against, Raza, used the 3 pure nobles for his own gains and humiliated them. "They made a fool of me! We will crush them! And They will know...NO ONE SCREWS WITH THE YLIASTER!"


	3. Chapter 3: Côté Cas le Jardin

_(Flashback)_

_*__Mont Saint Michel Duel Academy Cafeteria, Normandy, France 12:34 P.M. LST.*_

_Ali Clairoux was sitting alone, as usual, at a table surrounded by the students speaking gossip about her._

_"Regardez-la." One girl gossiped to her friends. "Elle n'a même pas faire un effort pour essayer de se faire des amis." (Look at her. She doesn't even make an effort to try to make friends.)_

_"J'ai entendu dire qu'elle essaie d'obtenir un diplôme tôt." Another girl gossiped. "Elle participe à la plupart des cours facultatifs." (I heard she's trying to graduate early. She participates in most electives.)_

_Ali sighed as she overheard them. *On pourrait penser qu'ils ont eu la décence de garder leurs voix vers le bas.* (You would think they had the decency to keep their voices down). She thought to herself._

_"Qui se soucie d'elle?" A Third girl spoke up, loud enough to make sure everybody heard her. "Sa famille l'a jetée ici pour se débarrasser d'elle. Je ne les blâme pas! Elle est froide, condescendant, et juste une horrible personne. J'espère avoir obtenu son diplôme au début." (Who cares about her? Her family just dumped her here to get rid of her. I don't blame them! She is a cold, Condescending, and just a horrible person. I hope she graduates early.)_

_Ali finished her lunch, ignoring all of the chatter, except for some Breadsticks with a Marinara sauce. She threw the breadsticks away, but kept the sauce. As she past the table with the gossiping girls, she took the sauce and smashed it down onto the Third girls head. Ali left the Cafeteria without hearing another sound about her._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

In the gardens of Chateau Méchant, the noble party was quite lively with the gossip the rich Europeans spoke to each other. Ali Clairoux, standing around in her lovely red dress, couldn't stand to listen to these people.

"Where the hell are Sam and Tinker?" She asked herself.

She found Tinker busy talking with one of the maids.

"Why does the cheese smell so bad?" Tinker asked her.

"The Duke ordered the cheese that way on purpose." The maid explained. "The Duke wants us to go up to any Frenchman and ask 'Would you like some of this fine cheese, imported from France?' and shove the stinky smell in front of their faces just to insult them. Oh, excuse me."

The maid walks up to Ali with the platter of cheese.

"Would you like some of this fine cheese imported from France?" The maid held the cheese in front of Ali's face.

Ali just knocked the platter out of the maid's hand and catapulted the cheese into the air.

"My apologies, madam." The maid bows and goes to clean up the mess.

"You know they confiscated my Duel Runner as soon as we entered the country." Ali told Tinker. "At the checkpoint, because I was an honored guest of the Duke, they were going to hold it in his garage with other Duel Runners."

"That's just stupid." Tinker said. "They can mess with some of the circuitry if they wanted."

"Exactly." Ali agreed. "Which is why we need to get in and make sure that our Runners are ready to go in case something comes up."

"The only people the guards are letting into the manor are maids and butlers." Tinker pointed out. "How do you plan to get in?"

"We need a distraction." Ali answered. "Where is Sam?"

Tinker pointed across the garden and showed that Sam was speaking to a very gorgeous young lady in a sparkling, top heavy, black dress.

"So, you're an American?" The woman asked with a Spanish accent.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm Sam." Sam introduced himself.

"Paola Castille, Lady in Waiting." She introduced herself. "And I have to admit, I thought all Americans were lazy, fat, violent hypocrites."

"Most of us are." Sam responded. "Not all."

"Interesting." Paola said with smirk. "You came with-what's-her-face, don't you think you'd like to accompany a Lady in Waiting?"

"Sure...Just what is a Lady in waiting?" Sam asked.

"It means she has too many STD's to get a husband." Ali interrupted coming over to them.

"I wouldn't understand new money to understand the hardships of true nobility." Paola confidently said.

"Yes, it must be so difficult to sit on your ass all day and order people around." Ali sarcastically responded.

Paola kept up a fake smile at Ali's insult and just turned back to Sam. "Let me know when you wish to have intelligent conversation with a real woman instead of this she-man." She told Sam and arrogantly walked away.

"Wow, that was uncomfortable." Sam tried to liven things up. "Do all noble, rich people insult each other like this?"

"Actually, that one ended rather nicely." Ali told him. "Anyway, me and Tinker need to sneak in to find my Duel Runner, so if you'd be so kind as to cause a distraction. I want you to insult a noble and have him challenge you to a Duel. Everyone will be fixated on the Duel between you two."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Sam asked.

"These people are proud, ignorant people." Ali explained. "Simply having the nerve to talk to them will be reason enough, but you might want to act like a jerk while you do it."

"Can't be too hard." Sam said. "Hmmm... what would Colin do?"

* * *

Inside the main building, the Maids were scurrying around making sure all the food was bad enough for the guests. Sherry was able to walk in without raising any suspicion. She turned down one hallway and headed deeper in the mansion. As she past the kitchen she could overhear a conversation between a maid and chef.

"Maudit! I dropped the Candied Rat. It's so Filthy."

"Oui? Or just put it back on the plate. No one will notice. And Baron Valen will eat anything."

Sherry just kept walking through as if she was a regular maid. She was lucky enough to come across one of the manor's guards, alone, at the edge of the hallway. He looked ill and was clutching his stomach. Sherry saw an opportunity.

"Monsieur!" Sherry called rushing up to him. "Are you alright?"

"I think I..HR...I ate something..." He said trying to keep his vomit down.

"Zut Alor!" Sherry exclaimed in a marvelous job of acting. "Let's get you in one of the rooms so you can lie down!"

Sherry then helped carry the guard into one of the nearby rooms that was completely empty. She then closed the door behind them.

THUD!

* * *

Sam found a gentlemanly English lord speaking to a couple of fine ladies... about half the lords age.

"All right, brother." Sam spoke to himself. "Time for all those years of you being a douche bag are about to pay off."

Sam then mozies on over there with a swagger and cuts between the lord and the ladies.

"Hello, ladies!" Sam interrupted them. "What are you fine dames doing here talking to a fossil like this guy?"

"I beg your pardon!" The lord was baffled.

"Beg all you want, old man!" Sam responded. "You'll still be old enough to be their grandpa! On top of that, ladies, he's English! You know these guys don't brush their teeth!"

The ladies, disgusted by both of them, rolled their eyes and left.

"Well, look at that old man! You scared them off!" Sam continued to be an ass.

"Well I never!" The English lord said. "Do you know who I am? ! I am Lord Ashton Collinsworth! I will not suffer this Indignity you insufferable American Brute!"

" 'Will not suffer this Indignity' ?" Sam mockingly repeated. "You lost AAAALLLLL of your dignity around the end of the American Revolution! Where we BRUTE Americans KICKED your ASS!'

Lord Ashton Removed his white Glove and smacked Sam with it. "I Challenge you to a Duel!" He demanded. "Then I will see to it that you are Removed from the Grounds!"

"Sounds good to me you old prick!" Sam Accepted...realizing he wasn't wearing any gloves, he took the one Lord Ashton used and Slapped across his face.

The two men took their positions and readied their duel disks for a Duel. Everyone in the garden was now fixated on the two.

* * *

With everyone distracted, Ali and Tinker decided to make their move. However, there was a single guard at the entrance to the Manor.

"How we gonna get past him?" Tinker asked.

"I got this." Ali said.

Ali walked up to the guard then acting frantic. "Monsieur! I Just found some Spanish Duchess Wearing the EXACT. SAME. DRESS as ME! I need to change IMMEDIATELY!" Ali fanned herself while breathing heavily to act as a stuck up noble.

"Utter Humiliation Sir!" Tinker interjected. "Her Ladyship is not fit to be seen in such condition!"

"Oh no!" The Guard said in shock. "My Apologies Madame, I shall take you to the Dress rooms at once! You may take which ever dress you like. This disgrace must be avoided!"

The guard opened the doors to the Manor and led Ali inside. Tinker followed behind them, but snuck off to find the Duel Runners.

* * *

**Sam (LP 4000) Collinsworth (LP 4000)**

Collinsworth made the first move. "I set a monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!"

Sam then drew his first card. "I now Special Summon Cyber Dragon (Lv.5 2100/1600)! Then he'll attack your face-down monster!"

Cyber Dragon shot its Strident Blaze attack at the face-down monster, which revealed itself as Morphing Jar (Lv.2 700/600), and destroyed it. Due to the Jar's effect, both Sam and Collinsworth were forced to send all cards in their hand to the Graveyard and each drew 5 cards.

"Since they were sent from my hand to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can Special Summon Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World (Lv.4 1600/1300), Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World (Lv.5 2300/1400), Latinum, Exarch of Dark World (Lv.6 1500/2400) and Sillva, Warlord of Dark World (Lv.5 2300/1400)!" Collinsworth summoned more monsters. "And since Broww, Huntsman of Dark World was sent from my hand to the Graveyard in the same way, I can draw a card!"

"I place one card face-down and end my turn!" Sam said.

Collinsworth drew his next card. "Goldd, attack his Cyber Dragon!"

"I activate the Trap Magic Arm-Shield!" Sam countered. "I'll use this to force your monster to attack Sillva!"

The Magic Arm-Shield grabbed Sillva and pulled him in front of Goldd and they destroyed each other.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn!" Collinsworth ended his turn.

* * *

Ali was taken to the Dress room and was left alone inside. Hundreds of dresses were lined up on racks, each more revealing than the last.

"This is ridiculous." she said. "Whoever designed these rags clearly has a Perverted Fantasy."

Looking over the dresses, mostly to kill time for Tinker, something did catch her eye. She walked over and took the dress off the rack and looked the dress over.

"Hmm...I actually like this one." she muttered.

* * *

Tinker found the Chateau's garage and saw Hundreds of Duel Runners lined up inside the massive room.

"Holy Escargot!" Tinker said. "Where the hell is Ali's runner?"

Tinker then sniffed the air. The Diesel fuel and Oil aromas were toxic. But there was a lovely smell hidden beneath. The Smell of Clean Energy. Ali's Runner.

"This way!" Tinker said as he ran down the garage.

* * *

Sam drew his next card. "I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon (Lv.3 1100/600) and then use Polymerization to fuse it with my Cyber Dragon to create Cyber Twin Dragon (Lv.8 2800/2100)! Now attack his two monsters with Double Strident Blaze!"

Cyber Twin Dragon attacked both Deiige and Latinum, destroying them and inflicting a total of 2500 points of damage.

**Sam (LP 4000) Collinsworth (LP 1500)**

"Since you just destroyed my monsters, I can activate the Trap Curse of Vengeance! When a monster I have is destroyed by one of yours, that monster cannot attack or switch its Battle Position and you take damage equal to its attack points.

**Sam (LP 1200) Collinsworth (LP 1500)**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn!" Sam ended his turn.

Collinsworth drew his next card. "I summon Trance Archfiend (Lv.4 1500/500) and then I send a Fiend-type monster from my hand to the Graveyard to increase his attack power by 500 until the End Phase! Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back the Fiend I discarded Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World (Lv.7 2500/1800)! Now I boost Reign-Beaux's strength using the Spell Rush Recklessly! Now attack!"

"I activate the Trap Spellbinding Circle!" Sam retaliated.

Reign-Beaux became caught in the Spellbinding Circle and couldn't move.

"I end my turn!" Collinsworth said.

Sam drew his next card. "I summon Machina Sniper (Lv.4 1800/800) and then I use Double Summon to summon Machina Soldier (Lv.4 1600/1500)! Now I activate De-Fusion to separate my Cyber Twin Dragon! Now I send all of my Machine monsters to the Graveyard so I can summon Chimeratech Fortress Dragon (Lv.8 0/0)! Since I used 4 monsters in his summoning, he now has 4000 attack points! Just enough to end this! Chimeratech Fortress Dragon, attack his Overlord of Dark World!"

Chimeratech Fortress Dragon fired a charge of pure energy at Reign-Beau, obliterating the monster.

**Sam (LP 1200) Collinsworth (LP 0)**

"Your Can of Whoop-ass, is served." Sam said victorious.

The Party guests applauded Sam's victory. Although it seemed to be more for the discontent of Lord Collinsworth, rather than praise for Sam.

"Well Done boy." Duke Méchant said emerging from the crowd. "I must admit my first impressions on you were correct, but you proved you can duel with the best of us."

"Thanks...I think." Sam replied.

"Your last name is Kennat correct?" The Duke asked. "You're related to one...other one all over the Sports Networks, I can't ever remember his name. He doesn't impress me."

"You going somewhere with this?" Sam asked.

"But you just impressed me." The Duke told him. "Impressed me So, that I wish for you to meet a very important benefactor."

"You want me to meet who?" Sam asked.

"I insist." The Duke said ignoring the question. "Please walk this way." The Duke then led Sam into the Chateau.

* * *

Tinker had Found Ali's Duel runner and began to look it over. He noticed that it was seriously locked down, which would make it impossible to ride. Even if the lock down was lifted, there were restrictions in the Runner's Computer making it very dangerous to ride.

"They sure don't want us leaving early." Tinker said. "Better get working."

He took out his tool belt and began to work his Magic.

* * *

Duke Méchant led Sam into the Chateau's Balcony, where Lester was looking over at the Party.

"I brought him," The Duke said. "Yliaster Pure Noble Lester."

"Yliaster?" Sam asked. "You mean the kid in the White Hood?"

"I am Not a Kid!" Lester said turning around. "Show some Respect!"

*Oh great another asshole.* Sam thought.

"Anyway, I just want to talk." Lester said with a sinister smirk.

"I Got a Bad feeling..." Sam muttered.

* * *

**Cards**

Curse of Vengeance

Trap/Continuous

You can only activate this card when your opponent destroys a monster(s) on your side of the field. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the attacking monster and equip this card to that monster. A monster equipped with this card cannot attack or change its Battle Position.


End file.
